The Catalyst
by The War Inside my Head
Summary: A random series of one-shot/drabbles. They can range from humor to angst. Contains DaiKeru, KenKeru, Taito, Takari, YoleixTK, Sokeru, Taiora, Sorato, Michi, MimixMatt, IzzyxJoe, TKxIzzy, and possible DavisxCody. Yeah it's a lot and a couple are crack pairings but it makes it better. Crossover with 03, 04, and 05. ON HIATUS
1. Cupcakes and Crack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Soul Eater, I only own my OC's.**

**Author's Npte: I got really bored and well this was the end product. I actually like it. So yeah. R/R! Or else. *gives scary Matt glare***

**Cupcakes and Crack**

"So they're high." TK asked his eye twitching. Davis nodded not able to contain his smile. "Damn Izzy." TK muttered staring at his older brother and best friend, who were making out. Matt and Tai were currently unaware of their younger siblings presence. If they were they would have stopped.

"Tai, Matt!" Came the shout of Izzy. Izzy walked in holding a covered plate. Tai and Matt broke apart, backs to TK and Kari. "Here I have cupcakes for you." Izzy tld them grinning deviously. He uncovered the plate and put it in front of them. "I turned them into cupcakes and now you must eat them."

"No Kari, how could you do this?" Tai shouted staring at the cupcake that was designed to look like Kari.

"You have got to be kidding me." TK muttered, facepalming. Davis started laughing. Cody, Ken, and Yolei looked amused. Sora, Mimi, and Joe looked confused while TK and Kari looked irritated.

"NO NOT TK!" Matt shouted staring at the cupcake tears rolling down his face. Davis started laughing harder and Cody let a small laugh escape his mouth. TK glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Yolei and Ken shrugged and started making out. Tai took a small bite of the cupcake before eating bigger bites as did Matt.

"Your a dumbass." TK muttered. Matt turned and looked at him. Matt pulled him into a hug.

"Your okay." Matt exclaimed. TK tried to pull himself from Matt's grasp before giving up.

"Yes Matt, I'm fine." TK sighed in annoyance. Tai was spinning Kari around and TK was quite Happy he wasn't Tai's younger sibling. TK sighed again, pulled out a frying pan, and whacked Matt and Tai upside the head. "Izzy you can figure out how to get them home." TK snapped before storming out. Davis was rolling on the floor laughing his fucking ass off. Cody was snickering and Yolei and Ken were still making out.

TK walked back in and grabbed Davis's arm before storming back out.

**Teehee wonder what TK and Davis are going to do. *Raises eyebrows like a pervert***

**TK: That's cuz you are.**

_**Anyways**_** I plan to write a little mini series to this. I haven't been able to update anytime lately cuz my other computer was taken. I plan to update Had Enough though and maybe A Warp in Time and Illuminate my World. There's a slim chance of Falling Inside the Black and You're Gonna go Far Kid! and Careless Whisper. I might update Monochrome Kiss and Addicted though. I also plan to rewrite the first chapter of Falling Inside the Black. I didn't do very good so I might.**

**Matt: Just review. *Gives his scary glare***


	2. Of Making Out and Older Brothers I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Soul Eater, I only own my OC's.**

**Author's Npte: Teehee this is more of humor, romance, family, and action.**

**Of Making Out and Older Brothers**

TK sighed as he walked down the street towards Davis's. Of course Davis had told him to meet halfway so he wasn't walking the whole way. He wanted to tell everyone about their relationship but Davis had insisted that it stay secret. He smiled when he saw Davis leaning against a pole chewing at his nail. "Davis!" He called over.

Davis turned and his face brightened. "TK!" The two walked over to each other. "You ready, Keru?" Davis asked taking TK's hand, linking fingers. TK nodded and allowed Davis to take him to where he intended.

"You know Davis you've never made out with me." TK told him casually. Davis turned and looked at him a smirk forming on his face.

"After the movie." Davis told him pulling him into the theater. The movie Davis picked was some horror movie that TK laughed at. What neither of the two had noticed was their follower. Matt. The moment the movie ended Davis took TK's hand again and led him out. Davis took him into an empty alley, because he wouldn't make out with TK in broad daylight. Mainly in fear of running into Matt. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." TK told him. Davis smiled and closed the distance between them.

Matt who was watching from a distance was trying to stop himself from killing Davis. They hadn't even progressed to the point to make out so he was good.

Davis pinned TK to the wall of the alley. Their tounges were currently in a rather violent battle. Matt had almost snapped when they hadn't broken apart, but once tounge was thrown in there he lost it. He tackled Davis to the ground. Matt was glaring at the younger boy. "You do realize that's my brother right?" Matt growled.

"Y-yes M-matt I'm s-sorry." Davis stuttered.

"Look Matt why is it that big a deal?" TK asked leaning against the alley wall. "And why have you been stalking us all day?"

"It's a big deal because your my baby brother and the last thing you need is to have your innocence stolen by some stupid pervert at the age of twelve, and as I said before your my baby brother." Matt told him getting off Davis.

"I'm not eight Matt, I can take care of myself." TK sighed in annoyance. Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know but it doesn't matter how old you get, I have every right to worry and be protective." Matt told him grinning. "Oh and sorry Davis, look TK if you want me to leave I will."

"No it's fine Matt we were about to go home anyways, it is getting late." TK sighed pushing off the wall.

"All the more reason to get out of this alley." Davis threw in. Matt nodded and helped the younger gogglehead up. Davis grabbed TK's arm and started walking out when a small group of men stood in their way. Matt came forward quickly pulling them behind him.

"What do you want?" Matt asked backing away.

"Some action, been awhile since someone was stupid enough to walk into our territory." A man with dusty brown hair told them.

"We'll start with the younger blonde." A man with black hair told them.

"No you won't." Matt growled. The man with dusty brown hair, clearly the leader, cracked his knuckles.

"How cute big brother protecting baby brother, to bad you won't be able to." He snickered grabbing Matt and slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell are you waiting for, RUN!" Matt shouted. Davis grabbed TK's hand and pulled him in the other direction. Two men appeared in front of them. One grabbed TK and the other grabbed Davis.

"Who first?" The black haired man asked with a devious glint in his eyes.

**OMG! I'm evil. Part 2 will be clean. All I do is have Matt, Davis, and TK hear each other. Nothing is seen nor do I describe it. R/R! **


	3. Of Making Out and Older Brothers II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Soul Eater.**

**Author's Npte: Part 2. The SE peps show up! Shout out to Koumi Locc I'm not having any Ioryako. In the summary did I even mention that I was doing any Yolei/Cody. I don't even like that pairing much. And if reread the fucking summary you will see I never mentioned the pairing. Oh and this is shorter. By alot. Oh and Yumi isn't with Davis nor is Tala with Kid. In this one that is.**

**Of Making Out and Older Brothers II**

"Matt!" TK shouted as the man that had him dragged him into a warehouse, that was conviently placed. Matt struggled in the older man's grasp.

"No leave him alone." Matt growled trying to release himself from the man's grasp. After a few minutes listening to muffled moans and groans a loud yet muffled scream broke out. Matt's eyes went wide and he struggled even more in the man's grasp.

"You know what you'll be last." The man growled. The warehouse door slammed open and TK was thrown out, fully clothed. "Goggle boy next." The man holding him grunted. He let go of him and Matt scrambled to TK's side.

"TK are you okay?" Matt asked wrapping him in his arms. He felt TK nod. Another muffled scream broke out. Davis was thrown out next fully clothed.

"You next blondie." The rapisit told him huskily.

"I afraid not." Kid's voice sounded out. Kid was holding Liz and Patti in weapon form. The men slowly started backing away. "Leave now and I won't shoot." Matt sighed in relief upon seeing his boyfriend. Davis crawled over to TK and Matt allowed him to take TK as Kid came over. "You okay Yama-chan?" Kid asked throwing his arms around his neck.

"Yes Kiddo-chan I'm fine." Matt sighed as he glared bakc at Davis and TK who started making out. "Eh, let's go home and forget this happened, but you two are staying at my place." Matt told Davis and TK firmly. They both nodded and the three (not counting Liz and Patti) walked away from the scene.

**Happily ever after! Yup. Review.**


	4. The Boy With No Name I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor do I own Soul Eater, I only own my OC's.**

**Author's Npte: Well this is chapter four. That's all.**

**The Boy with No Name I**

"Seriously Noname you don't have to help me eat." TK sighed before coughing a couple times.

"You're sick Takeru, I'm just trying to help take care of you." Noname protested setting down the bowl of soup.

"You're worse then Matt." TK muttered laying back. Noname huffed and slid down slightly in his seat. "But you are the better one." Noname smiled at the last comment. "Quite honestly I'm glad your here."

"Glad to be here." Noname told him smiling softly. Noname frowned as TK broke into a coughing fit. "I'll go get you some water." Noname told him getting up. TK grabbed his hand and shook his head. "Huh, okay if you say so." Noname sighed sitting back down.

"That's why your the better of the two." TK told him wheezing slightly. "You listen to me, as opposed to Matt who does what he thinks is best." TK coughed slightly. Noname smiled and placed a hand on TK's forehead.

"You know maybe having a brother like you won't be so bad." Noname told him sitting back down. TK nodded as his eyes closed and he drifted off the sleep. "Sweet dreams Takeru." Noname said softly before leaving.

**Noname is the fourth of the triplets. If you want more info read Careless Whisper.**


	5. Of Loud Mouths and Heavy Metal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Of Loud Mouths and Heavy Metal**

TK knew now that his older brother had as loud a mouth as Davis. TK was listening to heavy metal, with it up _**all **_the way, with noise isolation headphones and he could _**still**_ hear Matt lecturing him.

Matt was undeniably a loud mouth now. He was under Yolei but above Davis. He found it weird. He hadn't noticed this trait in his older brother until now. Matt was lecturing him about cutting himself.

TK couldn't help it was a habit. He couldn't help his mom hit him. He couldn't help that life was terribly plain. He couldn't. He just couldn't. It wasn't his fault the world kept spinning every damn day. It should have stopped. With all of it's problems it really should have. Why hadn't it? It should have.

He felt his headphones come out of his ears. "Listen to me." Matt growled. "I want to know why."

"Well Yama how are your feelings towards our dear mother?" TK asked.

"What did she do to you?" Matt asked his eyes widening. He was probably come up with some wacked up scenario in his head. "Has mom ever hit you?"

"About everyday." TK told Matt sounding indifferent and uninterested. Matt's eyes widened and TK found himself in his older brother's arms being squeezed to death. TK allowed Matt to hold him as long as he wanted. He actually was upset when his older brother let go of him.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you." Matt told him softly. TK grinned.

"Don't sweat it Yama, it's fine."

**Okay while I was writing this I think I made TK really OOC. He just seems really cocky like Edward (Fullmetal Alchemist). I like it. **


	6. Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Soul Eater.**

**Lions and Tigers and Bears**

Davis, TK, and Kari sat silently in the computer room waiting for their older siblings to pick them up. As usual Tai got them distracted. They were probably doing something illegal, again. Davis held tight to his hand. TK glanced over at his boyfriend and smiled a little. "OMG it's a lion and Tai's on it!" Kari exclaimed. "OMG Jun and Matt are being chased by a tiger and a bear!"

"Tai I hate you!" Matt wheezed running next to Jun. Tai was riding on the lion he stole. Jun looked scared out her mind. The lion threw Tai off and the tiger and the bear quickly followed the lion into the school. The three exchanged a look before running after the animals. A loud scream sounded through the school hallways. "TK!" Matt shouted running towards the sound.

Davis was the next to scream and Jun took off. Tai took the only other route, praying Kari would be alright. I'm an idiot. Tai groaned internally.

Matt saw TK. He was cornered by the lion and holding his bloody arm. Matt's fists clenched and he ran forward head butting the lion. Matt turned to his little brother. "Holy shit." Matt whispered quietly removing TK's hand from the wound. "Oh fuck!" Matt exclaimed.

"It hurts." TK mumbled. Matt muttered a curse and helped TK up. He glanced at the lion. Out cold. Matt led TK away from the passed out lion and towards the nurse's office. "She's not here." TK muttered. Matt swung the door open and led the younger blonde in.

Jun reached the site of the scream. Davis had the bear standing over him and blood trickling from a chest wound. A dart flew past her and hit the bear. Almost instantly the bear collapsed. Jun raced to Davis's side. "Is TK okay?" Davis asked barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I don't know little bro." Jun told him softly. Davis closed his eyes as paramedics rushed in. Jun watched as Davis was put on a stretcher and carried out. In a way she found utterly adorable that Davis put his boyfriend's safety before his. She also hoped he'd make through this.

Tai sighed in relief. "Luckily it's not that bad Kar." Tai told her softly as Tai covered Kari's scratched she received from the tranquilized tiger. Kari nodded holding back tears. "Wonder if Davis and TK are okay." Tai muttered to himself.

Matt ripped apart the nurse's office looking for disinfectant and bandages. "Fuck this." Matt shouted kicking a cabinet. He heard TK cry harder. Matt instantly regretted his action and continued searching. He hated seeing TK like this. It didn't break his heart it shattered completely. It killed him when TK was hurt like this. Matt struck gold. The crying suddenly ceased.

A thud resonated through the small office. Matt shot around. TK was lying on the ground eyes closed. Matt's eyes widened in horror. "Takeru!" Matt exclaimed getting down by his side.

"Check the nurse's office!" Some shouted. Matt pulled TK into his lap and narrowed his eyes as a paramedic rushed in. More paramedic's filed in and took TK. _Be safe Keru-chan_. Matt thought silently to himself. Tai raced in.

"This is all your fault!" Matt screeched lashing out at the bushy haired teen. Tai took a step back guilt filling his eyes. Matt punched him in the jaw. Tai fell back. Matt grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If he dies you'll be the one to blame." Matt whispered in his ear, voice void of emotion. Tai allowed tears the fall down his face.

The three siblings were sitting in a waiting room. In the long run Kari was taken to the hospital just so they could check for an infection or rabies. A doctor came out. TK's doctor. Matt looked at the man with pleading eyes. "He's fine, you can go see him." Matt let out a sigh of relief before heading to TK's room. TK was awake and sitting on the bed.

"Takeru!" Matt exclaimed hugging his younger brother.

"Hey Yama." TK sighed. "How's Davis?"

"Last I heard perfectly fine, except you know." Matt told his little brother. TK nodded and Matt couldn't help but smile.

"What'cha smiling 'bout?" TK asked.

"How innocent you are." Matt gushed.

"Right innocent." TK laughed nervously. Matt's gaze hardened.

"That pervert!" Matt exclaimed as TK held him back. It had become official to TK that Davis was going to hate his life when Matt was through with him.

**So how was it? Review and tell me, please! Those who review get any digidestined of their choice as a present. :3**


	7. Why Otouto?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Why Otouto?**

Why do you let him do this to you? It's clear that you don't like it.

Why do you lead him on? It's clear you don't like him.

Why do you give him your body? You don't want it.

Why do you give him what he wants? You don't want to.

Why do you have to force yourself to love him? You clearly don't love him.

Why did you give him your innocence? You knew you couldn't take it back.

Why did you give him your heart and soul? You knew he'd destroy them.

Why do you live a lie? You clearly want to tell him the truth.

Why must you hurt yourself? You clearly don't want to.

Why do you give him what he wants? You want to say no.

Why do you do this? It hurts to see you like this.

Why do you force yourself to smile? I know you don't want to.

Why do you hate yourself? You shouldn't.

Why do you feign love? You know it'll hurt him worse.

Why do you tell everyone your fine? I know you aren't.

Why did you say yes in the first place? You knew he'd hurt you.

Why were you so careless? That's his job.

Why were you stupid enough to think he loved you? It was clear he didn't.

Why would you do this to me? I never thought I'd be mad at you.

Why can't you just cut it off? Are you to scared to?

What's the matter with me? You keep hurting yourself.

What should you do? Tell him the truth.

What should you tell him? The truth

What should you do if he tries to hurt you? Run like hell has broken lose.

How should you tell him? It'll come to you.

Should you tell him? Yes you should.

Even with the risks? Even with the risks.

What if you die? Then he'll die.

Would I kill for you? Yes I would.

Do I love you? More than my life.

Do I really mean? Of course I mean it.

Would I lie? To you, no. To anyone else, if it were to protect you.

Why do I love you? Because TK you're my baby brother and you mean the world to me.

Is that the only reason? Well maybe it is, but I do care for you.

Why do I care? Because you're worth it.

Why are you worth it? Because you are the sweetest and happiest kid I know.

Why do I think that? Because deep down before all this happened, you were.

Why is he a bastard? Well it's in his nature.

Why do I hate him? Because he hurt you.

Why do I care? Haven't we been over this already.

Answer this. Why otouto? Why did you give him what he wanted when _you_ didn't want it?

Because at the time it seemed like the right thing to do.

Bullshit.

Why did you do otouto?

Because you thought you loved.

More bullshit.

You knew you didn't love him.

In fear of destroying your friendship.

What friendship?

You two hated each other.

He only wanted your body.

He didn't want you.

Too harsh?

Who ever said to truth wasn't harsh?

Too cold?

Well sorry Takeru, that's life for you.

Now come on, don't cry.

Hey at least you know what to do.

You don't want to do it?

Why?

Huh?

That's all you gotta say.

Come on why don't you want to?

Friendship?

I think we just went over this.

No point?

Yes there is.

What point?

I can't tell you that you gotta find that yourself.

You don't want to?

Well tough.

Who died and made me your father?

I'm not trying to be fatherly. I'm doing what's best.

How do I know what's best?

Big brother's intuition.

That's not real?

Of course it is. Why would I lie?

To make you feel better?

Come on you know me better than that.

You don't?

You know TK, that's the thing about you that pisses me off.

What about you pisses me off?

When you act all depressed and think there's no one there for you.

I'm here for you.

I'm talking to you.

Comforting you, am I not?

I'm not?

I'm just trying to talk to you.

Oh look he's here.

I wouldn't.

Oh you know me better than that.

You don't hate me, your just angry.

It's for the best.

Do I hate you?

No I love you more than my life, Takeru-chan.

Go on.

I'll be waiting for you.

Just be careful.

Why do I want you to be careful?

If you aren't and you died, my life would lose its purpose.

Go on.

I love you too, otouto.

**Okay so this was a one-sided conversation. The person Matt's talking about is Davis. The person he's talking to is clearly TK. I got bored so, yup this is what I came up with.**


	8. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Missing You**

Why am I sitting on bed looking depressed?

Because I am depressed.

Why am I depressed?

I had to leave everything behind.

What did I leave behind?

My friends and a loving boyfriend.

It was for the best?

Fuck that you didn't care.

You did?

I'll believe that when pigs fly.

Patamon?

He doesn't count.

He does?

No he doesn't.

He does?

Are we seriously have this argument?

We are?

You can but I'm not.

Why not?

Because it's petty.

Why is it petty?

It just is.

Why must I argue?

Because you don't listen.

Why do I say that?

Because it's true.

How?

Did you ever consider my opinion when you decided to move.

Silence.

That's what I thought.

Another argument?

That's all I hear these days.

Do I cut myself?

Now why the hell would I do that?

Because I'm depressed?

No I don't cut myself.

Have I ever?

Once.

Why did I do it?

I don't know.

Not good enough of an answer?

Well I don't know why I did it, so that's all you get.

Really father?

That's immature.

Don't use that tone of voice?

Really?

Is that all you can come up with mother?

Don't talk like that to your mother?

You guys aren't very good at this game.

What game?

This one.

Which one?

The one we're playing now?

Don't play games?

What game?

Don't play stupid?

Who's to say I'm playing?

Don't say that about yourself?

Why not?

It's my life.

You can't tell me what to do.

You can?

Since when?

Always?

That's strange.

It was never like that.

You guys always half-assed parenthood.

Don't talk like that?

So now you stop half-assing it.

I'm shocked.

Or maybe I'm proud.

Proud that you finally figured out parenthood.

I applaud you.

Stop being a bitch?

I get that from you mother.

Don't call my mother a bitch?

Screw you dad.

Don't talk like that Mimi.

Don't mock you?

I'll do as I please.

Screw you.

I'm going to bed.

No I'm not?

Jeez.

I guess you really do hate me.

You don't hate me?

I don't believe that.

Whatever?

Jeez.

Maybe you haven't figured out parenthood.

Goodnight.

It's not night?

Well I don't give a damn.

Good day.

**I love this writing style now. Expect it more from me.**


End file.
